halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishimaru Kazuma
"Dance In The Rays Of The Morning Sun" Ishimaru Kazuma is a Shinigami and currently Seventh Seat of the 12th Division Story Kazuma was an only child raised in a middle class family. When he was 19 he worked in a factory when a vat of water became too heavy and broke its supports. The vat fell onto Kazuma and killed him instantly. When he was sent to the 45th district of Eastern Rukongai in Soul Society, he was taken in by a family and everything was good to start with. Around 75 years after entering the Soul Society, his mother and brother were killed by a mysterious disease. Kazuma and his father had attempted to get help, but by the time help came it was too late. Before passing, his mother gave him the three ribbons that had held her hair in place and now adorn his sword, along with the message to 'Become a better man'. She had considered the ribbons to be lucky and hoped that they would bring luck to Kazuma as well. He spent the next many years contemplating that message whilst helping his father and others in the community. Hunger started to occur on a regular basis, increasing every day, a sure sign of spiritual power. One day he noticed a pair of shinigami enter a shop nearby. Upon sensing their power, he decided that to become the better man his mother wanted, he would need to become a shinigami as well. After joining the 13th Division, Kazuma was thrust straight into the war against the forces of the SQN. Whilst battling against a soldier named Dresou, Kazuma managed to learn the name of his zanpakutou and overpower his opponent. The losses to the 13th had been great, including the captain. Upon returning home the division was disbanded with Kazuma moving to the Twelfth shortly afterwards. Kazuma was later promoted to Seventh Seat but was caught up in a series of events with the rogue shinigami Matsuo Jun that left Kazuma scarred, both mentally and physically, and his best friend Michiyo dead. He was then left to deal with a new addition to the Twelfth's ranks, the hyperactive youth Connor O'Riley. During a visit to Connor's home, the two were caught up in a child abduction ring which they eventually managed to bring down. Ona routine trip to Earth to take out a few hollows, Kazuma felt Matsuo's reiatsu in the area. Anticipating another problematic situation with the rogue, Kazuma left things in the hand of his human associate, Damien Carter, to handle. The human found Matsuo and was able to contact Kazuma to inform him of said meeting. After a long battle and many revelations, Kauzma was finally able to kill the rogue. Personality A friendly and cheerful young man, Kazuma is always willing to help a person in need though the methods he uses do tend to give people the wrong idea about him. He has a habit of being slightly distant at times, often spacing out even when being spoken to, instead staring into the distance for a few seconds before returning to the matter at hand. Kazuma is an avid learner, desperate to obtain new knowledge about different things as well as being more than willing to share them with others even if his ways of doing so fail to get the point across. That said, he’ll just find a different method of getting the message to the other person. While his main priority is his will to help, the second one is always his loyalty to his comrades, always putting their safety before his own, even if it leaves him worse off than said comrades, he would do anything to keep them safe. Appearance Kazuma stands at a shade below 6’1” with a weight of 71kg and green hair. He has a semi-round face with a fairly thin nose and blue eyes, tinted with grey slightly. He has tattoos of flames on each arm from the wrist to just below the elbow as well as another tattoo of a snake on his back below his left shoulder blade. He has a small collection of scars: one on his right cheek shaped like an X and four grooves on the left of his neck running parallel to each other. His Shihakushou resembles that on any other shinigami except the sleeves end before the elbows, like a t-shirt with a black hood attached to the back. Across his chest are a pair of leather belts, to which Akatsuki's sheath is attached, with a third around his waist. He commonly wears a pair of leather fingerless gloves, black in colour. Zanpakutou: Akatsuki Kazuma’s zanpakutou had a 31” blade onto both sides of which Kazuma has inscribed the character for 'Improvement' (改善). The hilt has red covering with a loop on the end to which are attached 3 ribbons: one red, one green and one blue whilst the guard is shaped like a diamond with no distinct markings. The sheath is a bright red and normally hangs on Kazuma's back. Spirit A young girl, no older then 10, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pale yellow shihakusho, with a white turtleneck underneath it, the collar pulled up over her face so only her eyes and bridge of her nose can be seen, muffling her voice. On her back is a pair of stunted wings, good for hovering and covering short distances. A shy and nervous person, she often stammers when speaking. Shikai Released with the phrase Dance In The Rays Of The Morning Sun. A bright glow appears, filling the area for a few seconds. Once it fades, Kazuma is holding a claymore with a pale yellow hilt covered in tribal writings. The blade is solid gold, also covered in tribal markings, and gives off a pale glow. Abilities: :Yahane (Arrow Feathers) - Expending 5% of his Reiatsu, Kazuma can create a series of small feather-shaped projectiles, each about an inch in length, composed entirely of light energy and razor sharp. They momentarily hang in the air, before launching themselves at the target. :Tename (Heaven’s Rain) - Expending 10% of his Reiatsu, Kazuma fires a small orb of light straight up into the sky. From the sky falls a brief series of spikes, made of light energy, all of which fall within 10 metres of Kazuma’s position. Where the spikes fall within the area is completely random, though they will not come within 1 metre of Kazuma. At first only 6 can be summoned, though as Kazuma’s Connection stat increases more can be summoned, namely 1 more spike for every 1000 connection, up to a total of 15. Current Limit: 9 Bankai Not Yet Achieved Trivia *He dyed his hair green after losing a bet in his fourth year in the academy *Theme song: Beneath The Waves by Ayreon *His favourite colour is red Gallery Category:Shinigami